BEAM TV 31's New Schedule this 2013
BEAM Channel 31 (DWKC-TV) is the flagship Philippine television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. together with the largest radio network in Philippines, Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) as the owner and content provider of the network in the same company that brought the 2 radio stations as DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM. Its broadcast offices are in 3rd Floor, Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer St., cor. Madison St., Mandaluyong City, its studios are in 4th Floor, Guadalupe Commercial Complex, EDSA corner P. Burgos St. Barangay Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City and the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Sta. Cruz, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. About Us Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM) is a television broadcasting company in partnership with the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) on their 2 radio networks DZXL 558 AM and 93.9 iFM, with commercial operations in all three major Philippine metropolises of Manila, Cebu and Davao, as well as the 4 other key cities of Baguio and Naga in Luzon, Iloilo in the Visayas and Zamboanga in Mindanao. The company's flagship service is on Free-to-Air UHF Channel 31. It is transitioning to digital terrestrial broadcast (DTT) and building the groundwork for a multi-channel, fully flexible cross-platform digital broadcast headend and transmission network. The company's headquarters are located at 3/F Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer corner Madison Streets, Mandaluyong City and its studios are located at 4th Floor, Guadalupe Commercial Complex, EDSA corner P. Burgos St. Barangay Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City. It is 100% owned by an invested company of the Globe Telecom Group Retirement Fund, Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (BHI), which also owns Altimax, a commercial direct-to-home (DTH) Satellite Television operator. BEAM TV on UHF free TV channel 31 Manila and its provincial outlets, the network will be the operation for the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) whose 2 radio stations DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM, with Steve Macion as the chairman and president. So, turn on your TV sets and see what we have to offer BEAM Channel 31. Considered a milestone in its broadcasting, BEAM 31's entry into satellite broadcasting using the Agila II satellite make it available to the whole archipelago and the Southeast Asian countries simultaneously. Using this technology, the satellite's coverage extends to approximately 3 billion people throughout the Asia and the Southeast Asia. BEAM TV's telecast on channel 31 covers the Greater Manila Area and its neighboring provinces in Bulacan, Cavite, Rizal, Pampanga, Batangas and other provinces nationwide. 'Reception' Solar lost the partner in RMN and BEAM Inc. after the latter ceased its affiliation agreement, resulting in the loss of Jack City from free TV 31 in favor of religious programming and O Shopping block. BEAM Channel 31 airing O Shopping (daily 9am-2pm) and TBN Asia programs (daily 7-9am and 2pm-12mn) since September 1, 2014, a day after the last Free TV broadcast of Jack City, as BEAM prepared for Digital Terrestrial Television in the Philippines. Debuting on October 6, 2014, RMN acquired the main technical and TV production operations of BEAM which is used under the affiliates, CTV-31 (Cinema Television) and E! Philippines from October 31, 1992 to June 1, 2003, prior to the acquisition by BHI/Globe in 2009. It was picked as the broadcast arm of TBN Asia and O Shopping in the Philippines at the time, and also with BEAM Channel 31 started test broadcast in September 1, 2014 with rebroadcast of TBN Asia and O Shopping. A month later on October 6, 2014, it launched its own programming and adopted the slogan Ang Katuloy Natin parang TV. The station initially ran TBN Asia and O Shopping rebroadcasts in the day, and ran its own shows at primetime. It also ran for 24 hours, but financial limitations forced it to sign off at 3AM every day. The flagship station, with the grand launch of BEAM 31, simulcasting the Philippine airwaves of TBN Asia programming. BEAM 31 was officially launched on October 6, 2014, when the daily blocktime timeshare with TBA Asia (7am-9pm and 2pm-4:30pm and 10:30pm-1am) and O Shopping (9am-2pm) aired during the daytime, with BEAM's newest programming taking over in the primetime hours (5pm-10:30pm). It was created when Philippine Congress granted a franchise under Republic Act No. 8219 and duly licensed by the NTC dated October 6, 2014.. Slogan : Your '''B'lockbuster E'ntertainment '''A'll-'M'''ovie Channel (August 1, 2016-present) Management *Eric Canoy (RMN chairman) *Steve Macion (BEAM president, Betlehem Holdings, Inc.) *Ike "Butch" S. Canoy (SVP for Sales & Marketing) Schedule Monday to Friday : 6 am - News 31 (replay) : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide (with Buddy Oberas and Lourdes Escaros) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:15 am - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Buddy Oberas and Lourdes Escaros) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:30 am - Shop TV : 8:30 am - Beelzebub (in HD) (Anime) : 9 am - Hamtaro (in HD) (Anime) : 9:30 am - Future Card Buddyfight (in HD) (Anime) : 10 am - That's All Toons (in HD) (animated films) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide (with Lourdes Paet and AJ delos Reyes) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Lourdes Paet and AJ delos Reyes) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:30 pm - Ibang Klasik Ito (classic Pinoy movies) : 2:15 pm - The Wonderful World of Disney (in HD) : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide (with Larri King) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:15 pm - Our Favorite Movies (in HD) (Hollywood films) : 6 pm - News 31 (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 7 pm - Inside Showbiz (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 7:30 pm - : Mon-Thurs: Cine Pinoy (daily Pinoy movies) : Fri: Da Boy sa BEAM (Pinoy action movies featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez) : 9:15 pm - : Mon: Happy Monday (in HD) (comedy films) : Tue: Tuesday Night Blockbusters (in HD) (Hollywood films) : Wed: Wednesday Thriller (in HD) (thriller film) : Thurs: Shocking Thursday (in HD) (horror film) : Fri: Asian Friday (in HD) (Asian films) : 11 pm - Lingkod Balita (News) : 11:30 pm - : Mon &, Wed: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (in HD) (Public Affairs) : Tue & Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon (in HD) (Public Service) : Fri: Emergency Response Team (in HD) (Public Service) : 11:30 pm - Midnight Movie Madness (in HD) (Hollywood films) : 1:30 am to 3 am - Shop TV : with BEAM News Break (hourly news update at 9 pm and 10 pm from Monday to Friday) Saturday : 6 am - The Hour of Great Mercy (in HD) : 7 am - RMN News Nationwide (with Lourdes Paet and Czari Roman) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:15 am - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Lourdes Paet and Czari Roman) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 7:30 am - Shop TV : 10 am - That's All Toons (in HD) (animated films) : 12 nn - RMN News Nationwide (with Rod Marcelino) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (wihh Rod Marcelino) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 12:30 pm - The Wonderful World of Disney (in HD) : 2:30 pm - Tom and Jerry Tales (in HD) : 3 pm - Gawayn (in HD) : 3:30 pm - Lucky Fred (in HD) : 4 pm - RMN News Nationwide (with Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:15 pm - Naglalagablab ng mga Balita (with Conde Batac and Rhea Mamogay) (DZXL 558 simulcast) : 4:30 pm - Eskwela TV (in HD) : 5:30 pm - Cine Movie Trailers (in HD) (movie trailers) : 6 pm - News 31 Weekend (LIVE) : 6:30 pm - Celebrity Real Life Stories (in HD) : 7 pm - Front Act (Stanley Chi and Mike Unson) (in HD) : 7:30 pm - Party TV (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 8:30 pm - Kamote Club (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 9:30 pm - Saturday Action Theater (in HD) (Hollywood action films) : 11:30 pm - Midnight Movie Madness (in HD) (Hollywood films) : 1:30 am to 3 am - Shop TV Sunday : 6 am - The Word Exposed (in HD) : 7 am - Shop TV : 9 am - Sunday Mass at Guadalupe (LIVE) (in HD) : 10 am - That's All Toons (in HD) (animated films) : 12 nn - Shop TV : 2:30 pm - The Wonderful World of Disney (in HD) : 4:30 pm - Tom and Jerry Tales (in HD) : 5 pm - Gawayn (in HD) : 5:30 pm - Lucky Fred (in HD) : 6 pm - News 31 Weekend (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 6:30 pm - Gag U (in HD) (Comedy) : 7:30 pm - Million Peso Game (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 8:30 pm - A Night of Music (in HD) (BEAM studio in Makati City) : 9:30 pm - Sunday Mega Premiere (in HD) (premiere night Hollywood films) : 11:30 pm - Midnight Movie Madness (in HD) (Hollywood films) : 1:30 am to 3 am - Shop TV '''Programming BEAM News and Current Affairs : News 31 : BEAM's flagship primetime news program airing from Monday to Friday at 6:00 to 7:00 pm. : Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 : Anchored by broadcast veteran newsmen Buddy Oberas aired from BEAM news center in Makati City, News 31 is the source for fresh, timely and credible news in the country. Since it launch in October 6, 2014, News 31 is the station's first ever primetime newscast in the Philippines at that time with a new crew of anchors and reporters as one of the first local programs of BEAM 31. BEAM News team and DZXL correspondents also joined forces of the most trusted news team in the country. : It is also the weekend edition anchored by Rod Marcelino airing on Saturday and Sunday from 6:00 to 6:30 pm. : Lingkod Balita : Our 30-minute Filipino late-night newscast is anchored by JC Tejano providing the hot and timely news every night. Monday to Friday at 11:00 pm. : Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 : BEAM News Roundup : BEAM TV's 5 minutes newsbreak happen every 5pm and 9pm from Monday to Friday. : Anchored by Weng dela Pena. : Gabay at Aksyon : This show is presented by Ms. Rose Solangon. Gabay at Aksyon will deliver the mostly new episodes. Its format is public service because of politicians when the host treated selected politicians on the screen as more than “friends.” Most of the politicians exposed are mostly from Laguna, they even promote more than of the instance with the selected towns and the said province. : Reporters: : Weng dela Pena (Malacañang) : Deo de Guzman : Joy Garcia (Metro beat) : Chino Gaston : Chester Lobramonte : Issa Esteban : Mike Guyagoy : Ivy Catucod : Aida Tampus (provincial reporter: Cebu) Entertainment : Inside Showbiz : Monday to Friday at 7:00 pm : Our 30-minute entertainment news program hosted by the gossip girl Fretzie Bercede, delivering the entertainment scene from local and international about TV and movie stars. : Front Act : Saturday at 7:00 pm : A 30-minute comedy progams hosted by stand up comedians Mike Unson and Stanley Chi, they will feature the latest issues in our country with a light and comic relief. Mike and Stanley were also members of the Comedy Cartel, a guild for professional comic artist. : Party TV : A youth-oriented musical variety show hosted by Mikee Lee and Mariz Rañeses, featuring live band and artist performances as well as the feel-good partyparty about singing and dancing. : Kamote Club : Saturday at 8:30 pm : 2011’s Pinoy’s New YouTube Sensation came from the least likely source: the morning FM radio of 93.9 iFM. Now in the TV version as a comedy gag show of BEAM 31. : Starring impeccable duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones, giving you a parodies and kamote mix (dance mix of original songs and their parodies), gags and spoofs. : Gag U : Sunday at 6:30 pm : Hosted by Ai dela Cruz, A comedy show that will make a cute and funny pets, silly friends and out of this world segments. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmaryosep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Karatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Newskopo, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. : The Million Peso Game : Sunday at 7:30 pm : Guji Lorenzana will win the game players in his game show on Philippine TV where the contestants and the million peso prize of P2 million. : A Night of Music : Sunday at 8:30 pm : An hour-long musical program that gave your treat for the musical entertainment with bits of trivia, giving you a brief respite from the usual talk shows on TV. Two guest artists are invited weekly to sing memorable tunes that you'd want to hear again and again.Accompanied on the grand piano by Egay Gonzales, come and sing along with Celeste Legazpi and guests as they give you a mini-concert. Children : Eskwela TV : The newest children's educational-variety show of BEAM 31 for children and young adults, is hosted by Jen de Silva. Basically a TV workshop giving formal lessons on TV on-cam performances like on singing, dancing and TV hosting, as well as TV production. It aims to develop talented kids in the field of performing arts. Venue is at the Ayala Activity Center. Movies : With the movie line-up and diversity, BEAM 31's movie genre programming introduces a revolutionary concept that caters to a cross section of movie viewer habits and preferences. From the golden era of Filipino movies in the 50's and 60's to the Tagalizing Hollywood blockbuster hits, the all-free all-movie channel tunes it on to your living rooms, cars, schools, offices and other imaginable space where BEAM 31 is viewed. Let us give you a preview of the movie line-up and next attractions in UHF capable TV sets. : BEAM 31 has been licensing deals with four major Hollywood conglomerates and their film studios: Time Warner (Warner Bros. Pictures; New Line Cinema, Castle Rock Entertainment; Warner Independent Pictures, Franchise Pictures), Viacom (Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks; Paramount Vantage), Sony (Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Screen Gems) and Walt Disney (Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Marvel Studios). It also licensing many independent distributors such as Village Roadshow Pictures, Morgan Creek, MGM Studios, Focus Features, Summit Entertainment and Universal Studios. It also providing the major local movies are Regal Entertainment, Seiko Films, RVQ, LVN, OctoArts Films and M-Zet Productions. : That’s All Toons : Monday to Sunday 10:00 am : BEAM 31 has the younger viewers every morning, which showcased an animated features that kids will enjoy a cartoon films. : Ibang Klasik Ito : Monday to Friday 12:30 pm : Tagalog movie treasures that bring us back to the glory days of the local silver screen industry. Viewers will enjoy the quality and good natured themes of yesteryears where slapstick and sexual innuendos were taboo. : The Wonderful World of Disney : Monday to Friday 2:15 pm/Saturday 12:30 pm/Sudnay 2:30 pm : A colelction of Disney animated films. : Our Favorite Movies (Monday to Friday, 4:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 1, every afternoon for the collection of Hollywood blockbusters from old to new. : Cine Pinoy : Monday to Thursday 7:30 pm : Featuring a collection of Pinoy blockbuster with the local cinematic experience. : Happy Monday : Monday 9:15 pm : A bunch of comedy films from comic antics and situation comedies what will surely solicit laughter and funnier. : Tuesday Night Blockbusters : Tuesday 9:15 pm : A collection of Hollywood blockbuster movies every Tuesday nights. : Wednesday Thriller : Wednesday 9:15 pm : A thriller film every Wednesday. : Shocking Thursday : Thursday 9:15 pm : A night of shocker for horror films will surely scared. : Da Boy sa BEAM : Friday 7:30 pm : The Pinoy action movies featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez. : Asian Friday : Friday 9:15 pm : A collection of Asian films that integrated into Tagalized. : Midnight Movie Madness : Monday to Sunday 11:30 pm : Featuring the Hollywood blockbuster movies every late-night. : Saturday Action Theater : Saturday 9:30 pm : Fast-faced and adrenaline filled Hollywood action films relive the power-packed got for BEAM 31’s action-packed blockbusters. : Sunday Mega Premiere : Sunday 9:30 pm : A premiere night of Hollywood films. See also *BEAM 31 Sked (2014-2015) *Tagalog-dubbed classic Mexican telenovelas on BEAM 31 *Tagalog-dubbed Spanish telenovela on BEAM Channel 31 *BEAM Channel 13 Now Showbiz As The Movie Channel